


Dreams SMP Agere One Shots|Aus

by littlesunshinedrop



Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop
Summary: Just a serie of Age Regression/Little Space One Shots and fictional stories of the Dream SMP!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100183
Kudos: 140





	Dreams SMP Agere One Shots|Aus

**Author's Note:**

> This serie of one shot(s) are strictly safe for work, platonic, fluffy and a bit angsty, besides that.. 
> 
> I'm willing to take this down if any of the Minecraft youtubers mentioned in this stories find this uncomfortable or Innapropiet!

The blonde boy closes his eyes and tilts his head down, letting his forehead press into his knees,  
leaning besides the edge of his bed.

-"Tommy..? Are you alright?" A spirit floats over to the younger boy, sitting besides him. 

-"Gwosthbur?" Tommy tilted his head looking over at the ghost vessel of what once used to be his brother. 

Wilbur's lips eventually curled up into a sad small smile. -"Yes, it's me.. little one.." He frowned, it had been just a few days since he had found about the age regression of his little brother after Dream made him almost end his entire existence.

He was still mad about the entire issue but, there wasn't much he could do. But, finding about that his little brother needed to regress, well it made him feel even angrier. He really needed to break the green man's mask off once and for all. Only someone who had gone through so much, would turn to such mechanism to help them cope.

Wilbur was glad that at least it, hadn't been a negative coping mechanism, that Tommy had turn on to.

-"Awe.. chu hewe to stay..?" Tommy fiddled with his fingers shily, looking down at a blue dino plush between his fingers. He had manage to hide it away from Dream somehow, without him searching underneath his bed ever. 

-"Of course I am.. little buddie..." Wilbur smiled, holding the young boy close to himself. -"I wouldn't ever leave you.. even for a million plushies.." He chuckled jokingly as Tommy looked up at him with a small childish pout.

-"Yaaay!" Tommy smiled before pouting, as he crossed his arms together. -"But.. Meanie!" He giggled.

Maybe exile wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
